Shang-Chi
Shang-Chi (Chinese: 上氣; pinyin: shàng qì; literally: "rising of the spirit") is a fictional character, often called the "Master of Kung Fu", appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Background Born and raised as a weapon meant to be used by his crime lord father, Zheng Zu. Shang-Chi spent most of his life training and honing his skills in martial arts. It wasn't until he was an adult that he learned the true nature of his father's character and turned against him, going on to use his mastery of Kung-Fu for good, becoming an Avenger and a friend and mentor to many other heroes. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Consistently shown to be Iron Fist's physical equal and stated to be one of the few people in the world could defeat him. ) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, with Speed of Light reactions (Scaling to Iron Fist and other Marvel Street Levelers. ) Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Scaling to AP. Should also be comparable to Iron Fist.) Hax: None notable Intelligence: High Stamina: High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers Origin Bomb Reproduction: By successfully communing with the Origin Bomb site in Kobe, Japan, Shang-Chi turned the site to his advantage and replicated himself. Dozens of Shang-Chi copies spawned from the Origin Bomb site in Kobe, each with his mind and skills. It is unclear if a finite number of Shang-Chi duplicates have been produced, or if Shang-Chi can continue producing new copies on command. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Snaps a martial artists spine with an elbow * Tosses a sumo wrestler through a wooden door * Punches off the heads of padded metal robots * Could punch swords to pieces when he was 14 years old * Throws a full grown man across a room when he was 14 years old * Kicks a truck door off it's hinges * Swings around a large log while very exhausted * Karate chops a chain in half * Punches a hole in a concrete wall * Beats up a shark * Beats up a large crocodile * Punches through the roof of a car * Takes a bite out of a sword * Kicks down a fucking radio tower * Kicks a large hole in a brick wall * Kicks down a large metal door * Breaks a mans steel sword * Kicks a ninja hard enough to shatter his sword and send him through a train car and off into the distance * Elbows through a thick stone wall * Rips a chain in two * Rips the head off of a metal dragon * Punches through a wooden crate * Blocks a punch from Hiroim the Shamed, creating a huge shockwave * Blocks a shockwave that sends several cars flying * Thunder claps out some torches Speed/Reactions * Moves and kicks a gun out of a mans hand as he squeezes the trigger * Could snatch knives out of the air at FTE speeds when he was 14 years old * Moves nearly as a blur, blitzing multiple fighters * Jumps over a bullet after it's been fired at point blank range * Evades a dart gun * Moves as a blur * Evades close range pistol fire * Deflects a bullet off of his bracelets * Deflects point blank arrow fire * Moves into the path of a bullet and deflects it * Deflects a large number of shuriken * Spins fast enough to create a tornado * Can dodge bullets after they've been fired with his eyes closed * Blocks an attack at FTE speeds * Grabs a Fly out of the air * Moves faster than a man can fire and he exclaims that Shang Chi is inhumanely fast * Ducks under a shotgun blast * Moves FTE to several ninja * Deflects energy blasts Wonder Woman style using his bracers * Blitzes Domino while she has him at point blank range Durability/Endurance * No sells a chain to the back of the head * Fine after falling three stories * Falls off a walkway and through a layer of ice, a fall that "probably shattered his spine"but gets up fine * Fine with being on fire * Continues fighting after being kicked through a stone wall * Gets punched through the roof of a building and far up into the clouds by a dragon and is ok when he lands * Gets thrown several stories by Gorgon and continues fighting * Gets hit in the face with an Iron Fist by a Danny who isn't holding back and continues fighting Skill/Intelligence * Widely recognized as one of Marvels top martial artists * Has teamed up with the likes of Iron Fist, Black Panther, etc on many occasions * Fooled his father, Zheng Zu by faking his death * Teamed up with Iron Fist, Jack of Hearts, and White Tiger to take down corporation * With MI-5, fought against the Si-Fan ninjas * Was one of many martial artists, summoned by Daredevil to capture the Punisher * Joined Misty Knight's Heroes for Hire * Infiltrated the Hive * Teamed up with Captain America to defeat his father and the Shadow Council * .Fought against Tarantula with Spider-man * Freed Iron Fist from the Bride of Nine Spiders * Defeated Ai Apaec with Iron Fist * Accepted Captain America's offer and joined the Avengers * Rescued most of the Avengers on Mars from the Garden * Nearly killed the Aleph * Took down ninjas sent by A.I.M * Joined the Galactic Council to fight against the Builders * Defeated a dragon summoned by the Gorgon * Gained the power of Kobe site after fighting himself in his mind * A master of nunchucks * Has knowledge of pressure points * Was able to tell that Danny Rand was Iron Fist due to his knowledge of martial arts * A master of Kung Fu and most other martial arts * Black Panther considers him better than Iron Fist * Trained Spider-Man, teaching him Way of the Spider Weaknesses * Without Chi augmentations, is still human and can be put down with sufficient force * Has a limited pool of Chi Sources * Shang-Chi | Marvel Database * Respect Shang-Chi | Reddit Respect Thread * Shang-Chi Masters Death Battle! | Deviantart (Shang-Chi Bio by BangJang96) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Nunchuck Users